


(approximately) home

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Phil is trying not to get attached. As nice as it is it’s also blank, and bare, and a sort of in between that keeps him wary and makes his stomach unhappy.For the prompt: Dan and Phil moving into their current apartment.





	(approximately) home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: strong language (as always), very small joke about 18 year old dan and 30 year old phil being together.

Home is a strange concept.

It’s where Phil’s family is, where his favorite belongings and food and bed are. It’s where he feels at peace. 

It’s where Dan is. 

And now it’s some place new, after years of the same cracked walls and too many flights of stairs. There are boxes all around him, most of them labeled. They haven’t brought much of their old furniture with them. Dan’s piano is an especially sore spot.

He kept worrying that it’ll be taken apart and removed by the new renter, even as he insists he doesn’t care. 

Phil had promised to help him buy a new one, an expensive one.

Now it’s early, early enough that Dan is still asleep and Phil really should be too. But he’s tossed and turned the whole night, and he’s given up on sleeping. Except he can’t find the box with the instant coffee, because they’d forgotten to label that one.

Dan is making him buy a coffee maker today, when they go out for supplies, finally winning a battle that’s been going on for almost as long as they’ve known each other. Phil has to admit the idea of having a pot of coffee to pour from throughout the day is appealing. And grown up.

This entire flat is grown up. It’s fancy curved walls and grey sofas and clean edges that make Dan squeal. It’s bigger, but not big enough that it feels empty.

But Phil is trying not to get attached. As nice as it is it’s also blank, and bare, and a sort of in between that keeps him wary and makes his stomach unhappy. 

“Hi,” Dan says behind him, voice sleepy and rough. 

Phil jumps, dropping the scissors he’s been holding as he looks down at the boxes. The kitchen is just one big box at this point.

“Good morning.” Dan pushes Phil’s hair back and kisses his forehead. His eyes are puffy and tired, but there’s a small, secretive smile on his face, like he knows Phil has been standing here for minutes, thinking.

It feels like they’re on holiday, and this is all going to evaporate and they’ll be back with leaking pipes and cracked walls. Phil almost wants that. Even though they’d decided they should do this, wanted to do it, he can’t helping wondering if it was the right choice

Phil knows it is, he does, but he still worries endlessly. Maybe Dan will regret it. 

Dan bends down, picking up the scissors and slicing through the packing tape on one of the unlabeled boxes. 

“Here,” he hands Phil the scissors, reaching inside for the instant coffee. His shoulders are broad and stretch the material of an old shirt. He looks very adult, all of a sudden. 

Dan snaps his fingers under Phil’s nose. “Are you having a crisis? I thought that was my job.” 

Phil scoffs, annoyed at being figured out so easily. Pleased but annnoyed. “Just thinking about your sexy body.” He’s disappointed when Dan completely ignores him, no blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Fuck. Where are the mugs?” Dan laughs. “Oh well. Guess we need to open these all anyway.” 

“When did you grow up?” Phil asks, pouting. 

Dan kneels, cutting open another box and rifling through it. “I think it’d be bad if I hadn’t by now, you know.” He shoots a sly smile up at Phil. “As much as eighteen year old Dan would’ve thought thirty year old Phil is hot...don’t think our mums would agree.” 

Phil groans, sitting on the floor against a cabinet cross from Dan. He pulls an open box toward himself and starts unwrapping plates. 

“Don’t think you’re the only one allowed to have a crisis, either.” Dan says, finally finding the mugs and setting them in the sink. “I’m just younger and my brain can still multitask.” 

Phil throws a sponge at him. “I hate you.” 

“Thanks, daddy.” Dan grins. “That was from eighteen year old Dan.”

Phil throws a bottle of soap at him, missing completely. Dan catches it and starts washing the mugs. “Oi. Don’t start destroying the flat when we haven’t lived here for a day!” He hides a smile. “I think we have leftovers in the fridge. Chinese for breakfast?”

Phil makes a face but scoots across the floor and opens the fridge, taking out the containers and setting them above him on the counter. 

Dan rolls his eyes. “At least wash a plate.”

“Your hands are already wet.” 

Dan signs but washes two plates, drying everything and plugging in the kettle for Phil’s coffee. “I’m nothing but a house husband, am I?” 

“Mmhmm,” Phil agrees, eyes closed and head tilted against the cabinets. The sounds of Dan’s gentle footsteps on the tile, the plates being set down and the microwave spinning their food around is strangely calming. 

“Love you,” Dan says suddenly. 

Phil smiles, opening one eye. Dan has opened the curtains on a window above the sink, letting in the pale sunlight. It slants across his body, highlighting the blonde frizz in his curls. 

Phil closes his eye again. “Good.” 

Dan laughs and opens the microwave. “‘Good,’” he echoes to himself, a smile in the word. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com)


End file.
